1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier for energy lines and other supply lines, with the carrier being disposed between a fixed connection and a movable consuming device. The carrier includes a plurality of interlocking tubular link members that can be bent relative to one another. Inwardly disposed parts of the link members are provided with outwardly directed stops, and outwardly disposed parts of the link members are provided with inwardly directed stops that interlock with the outwardly directed stops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Pat. Nos. 28 05 832 and 28 53 715 disclose energy line carriers of the aforementioned general type. These carriers comprise a series of interlocking tubular link members that can be bent relative to one another. Adjacent ones of these link members interlock via inwardly and outwardly directed stops. The narrower portion forms a circumferential channel, whereas the wider portion is shortened by the width of the channel in the region of half of the cross sectional area in order to structurally limit the two-way pivot angle. With this heretofore known energy line carrier, which forms a closed tube, it is necessary to completely disassemble the carrier in order to replace or exchange the energy lines. In so doing, it is also necessary to disconnect the beginning and end of all of the energy lines, to remove them, and to subsequently reintroduce and reconnect them. As a result, this heretofore known energy line carrier can in practice be used only where it is necessary to replace or exchange individual energy lines only very seldom or not at all.
German Auslegeschrift No. 26 22 006 discloses a guide chain for energy lines that is intended to be disposed between a fixed connection and a movable consuming device. With this heretofore known guide chain, secured between the link members are separable intermediate elements that comprise at least two flanges or straps having flattened cross sections and rounded-off narrow sides, as well as separating webs disposed therebetween. The upper and lower ends of the separating webs have recesses that are provided with undercuts so that the straps, after having been placed into the recesses, can be frictionally and positively connected with the separating webs by rotating the straps about their longitudinal axes. With this heretofore known guide chain, clamps are provided on the ends of the straps in order to be able to insert a cover strip. When with this heretofore known guide chain it is necessary to replace or exchange the energy lines, after the cover strip has been removed, the straps of all of the webs disposed below the cover strip must be opened, and must later again be closed. This takes a considerable amount of time.
An object of the present invention is to provide an energy line carrier that has a simple construction, is provided with tubular link members that can be bent relative to one another, and that can be rapidly opened and again closed for removing or replacing energy lines without thereby having to completely disassemble the carrier.